


H is for Hope; Jayasena

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [8]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Jayasena is never one to lose hope.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096
Kudos: 1





	H is for Hope; Jayasena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



“That was the three thousand nine hundred and forty-fourth time,” sighs the Kuntala Queen.

“What are you talking about?”

“Looks like you have lost count of the number of suitors Deva has rejected,” she continues exasperatedly, turning towards her husband. “At this rate, she will be left with none other than Kumara...”

“And let’s face it, they do not make a great pair, you know,” winks Jayasena with a mischievous smile.

“Do you think this is the time for jokes?” The Queen shakes her head with a trademark ‘it’s-a-hopeless-case’ look.

“It seems that you are becoming more impatient than Deva herself,” Jayasena clasps his wife’s shoulders, gazing intently into her eyes. “She will just find someone as special as her. Just don’t lose hope,” he signs off, little realising the possible future usages of that last line.


End file.
